Killer
by Phoenix Rise from the Ashes
Summary: Killer: Percy knew, that the title belonged to him now. It was not a pretty nor nice, but it was the truth. Well it's not like the truth is pretty or nice. Percy knew that's what he was, at that very moment he plunged a kitchen knife, into Gabe Ugliano's heart. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Percy P.O.V:**

Killer.

Percy knew, that the title belonged to him now. It was not a pretty nor nice, but it was the truth. Well it's not like the truth is pretty or nice. Percy knew that's what he was, at that very moment he plunged a kitchen knife, into Gabe Ugliano's heart.

_30 minutes earlier…_

Percy ran his hand with a nervously through his jet-black hair, well it was more, red because of the dried blood. It was 3 in the morning, and he just got back from another fight. The fight was vicious, as always, it was sword vs. dagger, and his opponent was ruthless and merciless. He won, he got his sword to his opponents throat, and was declared the victor, but he had received a black eye, and a large gash on his thigh. The official "nurse" of the street fighting was most likely in some dark alleyway giving a blowjob to desperate conmen, so she was out of the equation. Percy didn't even consider going to the hospital, too many questions, too expensive, he won that money and he wasn't going to spend it on himself, his mother needed that money. Yet right now, he needed her.

If anyone heard him say that aloud his reputation would crash and burn, but it was true, he needed his mother. He needed her bright smile, warm hugs, the image of comfort and safety. He knew that she would rush to heal him, but she wouldn't try to stop him from doing it again. That was a fight that Percy won, it was settled that Percy would get money, for both of them, it wasn't like Gabe was suddenly going to give them any support whatsoever. His mother was his best friend, his only friend, and he would do anything for her. Sally Jackson was wonderful, Percy knew that she had the best heart, and should be a queen and not living in a tiny apartment, working with minimum wage, married to the worst man in the world.

Percy knew he would have to face the worst man, he huffed at this thought and snatched a cigarette out of his pocket and breathed deep. He slouched against the alleyway, soothing the pain of the wound with the cigarette, he really did not want to go to Gabe. Percy was sure that when Sally nursed him, comforted him, tucked him in bed with a kiss on the cheek, and left for her work as a waitress in a 24/7 sweet shop, Gabe would come in, rip his wound open, give him another black eye, beat him up in any way possible, but that was all okay. Percy knew he wouldn't do anything, he was a respected officer, and seen as a "gentleman" in upper class areas in Manhattan, and nobody sane would believe he was a raging alcoholic and abusive. Percy wouldn't tell anyone even if they DID believe him, because Gabe, despite hitting Percy very often, had not laid a finger on his mother.

He intended to keep it that way by suckering up to Gabe.

He still had his own tiny-victories, he got into fight, vandalism, breaking and entering into rich snobs homes, just so he could get arrested and escape with his trust sword, Riptide. That was his fighting name, the one in the street fight, it was Riptide. Percy knew his thoughts were running off, because besides being a "juvenile delinquent" as most adults put it, Percy had serious ADHD and Dyslexia. That meant he had no chance to thrive as something academic, the top grade he ever got was a C+.

He realized that he smoked away his cigarette, and reached to get a new one, but as he angled his body, to reach in the pocket of his black, no-label, leather jacket, he saw a woman being mugged on the platform for the bus. He sighed, this was not uncommon, as his area was full of thieves, he strode to the lady, who as he came closer to, he realized that she was very elderly, he back was arched and wrinkles creased her face, and her hair was obscured with grey wisps. This quickened, his pace, and in a smooth circular motion, Percy used the momentum of his arm to put is a complicated lock, which if Percy applied a lot of pressure, Percy would snap his arm like a twig. Percy never killed, it was a line I hoped to never cross. Percy leaned his head in, he smelled of cheap booze and soot, but Percy whispered to him "If I ever see you again, I'll be more than happy to break your other arm and legs" my voice was dangerous and Percy knew by his snivelling that he was intimidated. Percy took a look at him, he was flabby, with droopy eyes, a pathetic attempt at a moustache. Percy then slightly eased his grip, and changed the position of his arm, so instead of breaking it, Percy would just pop the bone out of it's socket, enough pain, but not too much damage. Percy received a sickening POP for my efforts and a whimper from him, I let him go and let him sprint off.

The old lady was shaking so hard, that her handbag was on the floor, she was shivering and had tears streaking down her face. Percy walked up to her, and was ashamed in himself that when Percy met her eyes, she had fear in them. He then dropped down to the hand-bag she was carrying, and picked it up before gingerly handing it to the frightened old woman. She accepted it but stared at him like he was from an alien planet, "Well..em…" He muttered and looked away awkwardly "If you want to avoid that happening in the future, I'd use private transport, or just stay away from this general area" when he looked back, the woman was gone, Percy shook his head, he knew he didn't imagine it, she must have run off in fear of being mugged by someone else, smart woman. He took out his desired cigarette which lead him to the whole ordeal and huffed at it. The cigarette's were illegally bought from the black market, but he was addicted and could not kick the obsession of smoking.

He walked home, looking rather threatening to anyone who passed by. Instead of entering the apartment block through the door, he took the fire escape. He did that because he knew that the elevator was blocked and the stairways were probably being used for some drug deal between two rival gangs. He had enough illegal activities, and he slid in through the window, and felt his eye. It was still pretty bad- purple obscuring his intense turquoise eye and making it hard to navigate. It meant that Percy bumped into the corners of the cheap furniture and released a quiet string of curses. He entered the kitchen quietly, hoping to see his mom waiting for him with her comforting aura "Mom..?" but instead he was greeted with a horrible sight.

His amazing mother was being pinned down by Gabe on the counter. They were both unclothed, he knew seeing Gabe like that, he would be traumatized _forever_. Gabe was hunched over Percy's mother, pressing Sally close to him, his mother had tears streaming down her face, and there was tape covering her mouth, seeing her like that. Seeing her so helpless and so used, sexually abused by Gabe, it made me so furious that I didn't see anything. I saw just red, the fury was blocking my view. The blood coursing through my veins was pounding, and in raw rage, I grabbed the kitchen knife.

Before Gabe even had the time to register my presence, I struck it through his back and into his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, no reviews but please review, I need to know if this is utterly hopeless. One Review and I update as soon as possible, the more reviews, the more Percy Jackson.**

**P.S I know I did third person last time, this time it will be in the I term.**

_Before Gabe even had the time to register my presence, I struck it through his back and into his heart…_

**Percy P.O.V:**

Well.

Wasn't that just an unexpected turn of events?

Damn, even in this situation I can't help but be sarcastic, yet one look at my mother was more than enough to snap me back to reality. I ripped Gabe off of her, I didn't want his filth touching her, all this time, when I thought it was just me he was messing with, he was hurting my mother.

That crossed the line.

My mother had tears streaming down her face, and.. I just couldn't bear to see her tears so I cried myself- well more like sobbing, but I'm just going to pretend I'm a bit more manly than that. I gently put my jacket to cover her- I know she must have felt vulnerable, and then I peeled the tape of her mouth.

She just said my name.

Percy.

Percy.

Each time she said it she hugged me tighter and tighter, and soon I felt her warmth and her motherly love. I had even more tears and was not ashamed of it all, no person this good, deserved so bad. Call it unstable, but the knife in Gabe's back filled me with a ruthless satisfaction. I hugged her tight, breathing in her sweet candy scent underneath the alcohol and cigarette that Gabe buried her in. We stayed like that for a while, just hugging each other, knowing that as long as we had each other, everything would be okay. Though I must say my ADHD kicked in quite soon and I started fidgeting. My mother noticed this and giggled softly while she rubbed her hand through my hair.

She then spoke with such calmness that it felt like I was back to being expelled from some sort of elementary school for some accident and my mom was protecting me. "We need to get out of here, and never come back" I nodded. It would leave some loose ends, but I would just cut them off. She stood up shakingly and kissed me lightly on the cheek, she had to reach up, I was taller than her now. She strode over to Gabe and wrenched the blade out of him and gingerly wrapped it in a walmarts plastic bag. "We need to destroy this." With that we both looted our house one last time, we took all of our photos, anything really of our stay here, and burned them except for a precious few. We placed Gabe in our bathub- we weren't feeling very sympathetic towards him, as we were bleaching out for fingerprints, I had to ask "Did, Did Gabe do that often to you?" We worked in silence for a bit until she replied "Yes, usually when you were at school or street fighting" I was fighting when my mother was being tortuered? I was so furious at myself for not being with her, it even laced my voice as I said "I thought you had night shifts?" She looked ashamed as she said "I had to cover up, I know you would have been furious with him, and, he's given a house and food, I couldn't risk that being taken away from you" She was protecting me like she always was. Yet Gabe hit me too, I had bruises to show for it, and, I did not want her to know about it. "He told me that he would never lay a finger on you if I fulfilled his "desires", he didn't, did he?" That was the same lie he told me, that he would never hurt my mother as long as I didn't tell her about it. I curled my lip, I couldn't let her believe that her doings did nothing, I just couldn't. "No mom, he never laid a finger on me"

I really hated lying to my mother.

Especially to her face.

Yet it was worth it when she smiled in relief. We did a final recheck of the apartment, left no traces of us, grabbed the cash we saved from her job and my fights, and set off into the early morning. To be quite honest, New York is peaceful in the morning, when the sun is not up but the sky is still bright, air is quiet, and It is a very rare sight. So I appreciate it, also I really appreciate Mom holding my hand, as if I was a child again. We walked in silence for a bit, and I knew from the stares we were receiving that they most likely thought that we were dating, and that she was slightly unheard of, and I really wanted to yell at them "What are you looking at?!" with my wolf glare, the one that all the street fighters have, one that says "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse" but the scariest stare I saw had to be from Lupa, a wolflike woman who ran the fights, she was a good person, and was fair but strict, really the best teacher I got.

So I did yell "What are you looking at?!" with my wolf glare, and I felt my mom shaking slightly, I turned around to her worriedly, but she was just laughing, I knew that she knew that she was a young mother, especially since she had me at 16. She always said that my father was "the one" but life got in the way of love. I still could not understand why she had so much hope in him, he left her with an abusive (Insert horrible curse word her of choice), so I had no idea why she still though he was "the one".

We wandered the streets some more, me giving more wolf stares, and my mom surprising me with a few vicious stares of my own when I was called a "Man-whore", after a while I realized we were approaching Central Train Station. My mom laughed at my expression of confusion, and I slightly pouted, which made her laugh even more and pinch my cheek. Now I had no idea where I was going, but my mom certainly did, she strode up and bought two tickets, and a pack of cards.

"Mom, where are we going?" She seemed to consider the question and said "To some family friends" I won't lie, this filled me with childish excitement, as I have never heard of uncles, aunts or cousins from my Mom's side, though I did have a perfectly clear memory of me having to communicate with Gabe's family, who were all crooks, and the ones my age were horrendously snobby and self-righteous. I'm quite sure that when we were children, I broke one of their noses, and swung a chair at the other, ah, happy days!

But even before the Gabe days, I had the faintest, blurriest memories of five other children, who were somehow connected on my Dad's side, though the memories filled me with joy, I could not help feeling resentment, that when Mom and I were kicked out, they didn't try to find us, so they fell right under the "Family that left me" group, it had quite the population. Yet I had never met my Mom's side.

We boarded the train, and I soon realized my Mom was a genius for buying those cards, considering my ADHD and my Dyslexia, I couldn't read or sit still, so I had to something, and learning how to play poker and deal cards professionally was definitely doing something. From the tickets, it was going to be a ten hour drive, with no stops, somehow, we managed to board the train right on time.

When My Mom revealed a royal flush of cards, and I was beginning to give up hope in this game, her phone rang, we looked at each other, hoping it was nothing to do with Gabe, but of course, it was. My mom started shaking so I reached for the phone, it had no ID, and answered it with a "Hello?"

"I know what you did Percy, I know what you did"

I hung up there.


End file.
